


Cotton Candy Grapes

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Sexual Harassment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: Set a little after Winter Soldier.Darcy and Jane are in Canada in a tiny fishing town conducting research. When Darcy stumbles on a handsome stranger at the grocery store who happens to save her from a creep, how far will she go to say thank you? (The answer is very far.)





	Cotton Candy Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple different dreams I had last year, and seeing a gif of sad Bucky inspired me to finish the story up and make sure he got his dick sucked. I've got mental plans for a second chapter in Bucky's perspective, then depending on how Infinity War goes, a follow up where they come back together. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas/story inspirers, Vlietfooted, Anogete and AlaskaSu for all your help getting this done. I love you ladies. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn you filthy animals. ;) 
> 
> Oh, and the grapes are a real thing. They are freaking delicious.

“My hot Cheetos!”

Darcy scooped all six bags off the shelf into her cart with a grin.

She was on her weekly midnight food run at the tiny grocery store in the remote Canadian city she and Jane holed up in after the debacle with SHIELD and Hydra. Their supply of American foods was sparse, despite the countries being neighbors. She befriended the store manager, so occasionally he made a special order for her.

A display caught her eye as she rounded the corner into the fresh produce section.

“No. Cotton candy flavored grapes? Why didn’t I know this was a thing?”

She snagged a bag full of the plump green grapes that promised to evoke pleasant memories of childhood days at the county fair and glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. The coast was clear, so she popped two of those oh-so-tempting grapes into her mouth, pesticides be damned.

At first they disappointed her, but the more she chewed the bolder the cotton candy flavor became.

“Now that’s how you science,” she groaned around the mouthful of chewed up grape. One bag wouldn’t last an hour.

She winced at the price sticker. “Fifteen dollars a pound? That’s highway robbery.”

Darcy tried to be frugal with the exception of her coveted American treats. Jane’s grant money wasn’t being spent on much anyway, so she tossed another bag in her cart and vowed to put back most of her Cheetos to make up for it.

As she wandered the aisles she kept her eyes peeled for other late night shoppers. She passed the personal care aisle and stopped short, backing up a few inches to peek around the end cap.

At the opposite end a hunk wearing a baseball cap had a bottle of something held up to his nose. He set it in his cart before he disappeared around the corner.

Darcy wandered down the aisle after him, curious what he grabbed. The bottle he chose was blue, so she scanned the shelves until she found a blue row with one missing. It was conditioner.

‘Ooh, a coconut guy,’ she thought as she sniffed it. At least his hair was probably silky if he was buying it for himself. Most men she knew used those all-in-one combos. He probably had a girlfriend.

She set the bottle back on the shelf and went in search of the coconut prince. Darcy stopped dead in her tracks when she found him squatting in the canned food aisle reading the label on some tuna.

His jeans clung to his muscular thighs like a second skin, and her insides clenched when she pictured how wide she’d have to spread her legs to straddle his lap. She’d have to stretch first or she might pull a muscle. A moan almost escaped her at the thought of him rubbing her down with massage oil, so she pulled her cart out of view and tried not to move.

What was wrong with her? She didn’t know this man and she was acting like a fifty-year-old man at a strip show. When she peeked back around the corner he was gone. His cart didn’t even squeak when he pushed it. All the carts here squeaked. She’d tested them on more than one occasion.

The urge to see him again had her walking without thinking about it. In all her months of living there, she’d never seen anyone like him. It was a fishing town, after all.

Maybe she could ask him out for a drink or something. If she didn’t talk to him and find some sort of flaw he would end up on a pedestal in her mind and ruin other men for her forever.

Darcy did another lap around the store, but her man was a ninja. Or he had an invisibility cloak.

She never heard the beeping of the cash register, so he couldn’t have checked out. She even checked the bathrooms in the back but there was no cart sitting out in the hall waiting for someone to reclaim it. He couldn’t have disappeared. Maybe he was shy.

With a sigh she spun around so she could finish shopping and head back. She yelped as the corner of her cart came within an inch of someone’s leg.

“Oh my Thor, I’m so sorry. Did I…” she trailed off when she met the icy blue eyes of her almost-victim. It was _him_.

The glare on his face chilled her to the bone. The phrase ‘if looks could kill’ came to her mind but she couldn’t bring herself to laugh.

He must have seen her. Of course he did. How could he not? He may be able to move through a store in complete silence, but Darcy sure couldn’t; she hit three different displays during her little adventure in stalking.

An uneasy tingle shot up her spine when her fight-or-flight instincts kicked in, and she uttered a rushed apology before she jerked her cart back and sped away to the opposite end of the store.

She found refuge in the greeting card aisle. He wouldn’t have any reason to come over here, right? He didn’t seem like the greeting card type. Maybe if she waited him out he’d forget about her and go home.

She reached for her bag of grapes and ate a few more. It wasn’t a crime; she was going to pay for them. She was halfway through the silly birthday cards when she felt the heat of another body behind her and the brush of a hand against her ass.

“No you did _not_.” She whipped around with her fist in the air ready to punch someone’s lights out, even if it happened to be her man candy.

It wasn’t. The large man in front of her looked to be in his late forties. The stench of whiskey seeped from his pores and there were little flecks of food in his overgrown beard.

“What are you doing out so late, _ma nénette_?” he slurred in a heavy French accent.

“Minding my own damn business, now why don’t you mind yours and get away from me, asshole,” Darcy snapped.

“That is no way for such a fine piece of American _chatte_ to speak.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and took a step back. She didn’t know much French, but it sounded a lot like cat, and she could put two and two together.

Her fingers itched for her taser, but Canadians viewed them as deadly weapons rather than self defense tools, so Jane made her leave it behind.

The man ignored her verbal and physical cues and reached for her arm, clamping his hand over her wrist.

“Are you stupid or a jackass? Get your hand off me.”

The man tightened his grip and wiggled his eyebrows like he thought he was charming.

Darcy shut her eyes and prepared to scream. At least the employees would probably come running. The cry died in her throat when the douchebag in front of her dropped her wrist.

“Yeah, you better back… off?”

Her attacker was no longer in her face, instead he dangled six inches off the ground, suspended only by the coconut hottie’s left hand.

The fluorescent lighting gleamed off of something silver at his wrist and caught Darcy’s eye. Instead of skin, there was a metal plate of some kind exposed where his sleeve pulled back from his leather glove.

He glanced her way with a tight expression and nodded once before dropping the man on the ground, muttering something in French. The guy scrambled away from them, skidding on the slick floor as he fled the building.

All the adrenaline in her system had nowhere to go. The dramatic rescue had Darcy feeling a little giddy, so she reached up and pulled her savior down into a kiss.

Or she tried to. The man was almost as solid as Thor, so it would probably take a truck to knock him over. Instead she settled for planting a kiss on his jaw since it was the only part of him she could reach.

His expression wasn’t what she expected. His wide eyes and furrowed brow seemed more concerned than aroused, so she stepped back.

“Oh, wow. Uh, I’m sorry. I had a full on damsel in distress moment,” she said.

He stood and watched her warily, as if he were afraid she’d jump on him again. To be fair, she was fully prepared to throw herself at him at the first sign of encouragement.

A blush rose on her cheeks the longer he stared, and she pinched her lips together.

“Thanks for the assist. Usually I can hold my own, but I had to leave my taser back in the States.”

The man nodded and Darcy cringed. Did he speak English?

“Uh, _merci beaucoup_ ,” she said with an unsure half-smile. Her French was basic, but she knew enough to say thank you.

He still didn’t respond with anything more than a twitch of his lips, so Darcy shook her head with a frown.

“Whatever, dude. Sorry I bothered you. Have a great night.”

She turned to walk away, but a hand on her arm stopped her. When their eyes met again he had a lethal scowl.

“Why were you tailing me?”

“What?”

“Earlier. You weren’t trying to be quiet, so I know you’re not a pro.”

“Would you believe me if I said I was enjoying the view?”

His frown deepened and she giggled. “What, you’ve never looked in a mirror before? You’re gorgeous. I was actually going to see if you’d like to get a drink with me or something.”

“No.”

That stung.

Darcy raised her eyebrows and tried to hide the quiver of her lips with a wide smile. “Ouch. Shoot me right in the heart, why don’t you. I only wanted to repay your chivalry.”

He paled a bit and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “I don’t go out. Has nothing to do with you. You’re… you’re a real peach.”

She smirked. “A peach, huh? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to butter me up. Maybe I could demonstrate my gratitude another way.”

His mouth fell open as he looked her up and down, lingering on her generous curves.

A thrill of excitement surged through Darcy and she took a step closer to him, testing the waters.

“How do you feel about that?” she said in a low husky tone before she bit down on her lower lip and dragged it through her teeth.

His eyes focused on her mouth and he swallowed hard. “Maybe we could figure something out.”

She pinched her lips together to stifle the moan trying to break free. He ticked so many of her boxes and she was on a six-month dry spell. She wasn’t about to waste a golden opportunity, even if he was probably a ninja.

“We should take this someplace a little more private.”

His jaw clenched, and he checked the time on his watch and held out his elbow to her, waiting until she threaded her arm through his to lead her to the back of the store. They came to a door with a small ‘employees only’ placard.

“Do you work here?” Darcy said.

He shook his head, and she grinned. “Oh, a rule breaker, huh? I’m all for that, but are you sure we won’t get caught?”

He nodded and opened the door, ducking his head inside before he pulled her in with him, locking the door as soon as it clicked shut.

Her back hit the door, pinned in place by his body. To her surprise, he didn’t kiss her; he leaned close and studied her face. So she did the same.

The dark circles under his eyes spoke of someone who hadn’t seen a decent night of sleep in far too long. A flash of pink drew her attention to his chapped lips and she couldn’t help but lick her own, mirroring his action.

They stayed like that almost too long, silently appraising one another. The longer Darcy stared, the more her mind ran wild.

She imagined what his lips would look like glazed with her fluids after burying his head between her thighs. The urge to climb him like a tree was strong and she clenched her fists to maintain control.

“Someone might catch us if we keep standing around,” she said.

He shook his head, eyes locked on her mouth. “Only two people working tonight. They don’t have a break for at least half an hour.”

“How do you know that?”

“Just do.”

He flicked his eyes back up to hers. “Did you mean it?”

Darcy squinted, trying to figure out what he meant.

“You said you liked the view. Did you mean it?” he said.

Her lips split into a grin, revealing the tiny gap between her front teeth. “Of course. The whole sexy trucker thing you’ve got going really revs my engine.”

“Oh. I like your… thing too.” His faint pink blush tested her self-control.

“Yoga pants and a t-shirt does it for you, huh? I’ll keep that in mind.”

They unconsciously drew closer together until they breathed the same air.

Darcy practically vibrated. She hadn’t felt this much sexual tension since college.

But she wasn’t an awkward coed anymore; she was a grown-ass woman. A grown-ass woman with needs and the perfect solution to those needs was an inch away, so she pulled off his baseball cap and tossed it on the nearby table.

Before he could protest, she closed the gap between them and captured his lips, laving the tip of her tongue against them to soften the dry skin.

His darted out to join hers and they deepened the kiss, devouring each other until he groaned and pulled back.

“What is that?”

“Don’t know,” she said as she threaded both hands into his shaggy hair and chased his lips for another peck.

It was just as silky as she thought it would be.

He held her cheeks in his hands and slanted his mouth over hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth for another taste. “You taste like fairy floss. You know, the pink fluffy stuff for kids?”

“It’s the grapes,” she said when she pulled back. “Like it?”

A laugh rumbled through him and he nodded before capturing her lips again. His left hand slid into her hair, massaging her scalp gently before he tugged her head back. He claimed the tender flesh of her throat with his blunt teeth.

Darcy couldn’t contain her whimpers as he nipped and sucked deep bruises into her skin.

What would Jane say? Would she notice? She didn’t notice his other hand sliding under the stretchy waistband of her yoga pants until his fingers grazed her clit through her damp cotton panties.

Her hips jerked toward him and she shifted her feet outside of his.

“That’s it. Let me in, Doll,” he said into her neck.

He pushed her panties to the side and let his fingers trail over her folds, spreading her wetness around.

She let him explore at his own pace until he dipped the tip of his finger into her and pulled back to resume the gentle stroking.

Darcy nudged the top of his head with her chin and said, “Please.”

He nodded, teeth still gripping her skin. When he plunged his finger into her, her walls fluttered around the digit, craving more.

He inserted another finger with little resistance and groaned, “You’re soaked baby girl.”

Darcy flew. Every rapid pump of his fingers sent shock waves through her body so she gripped his shoulders and tried to stay standing. It was near impossible, especially when he twisted his wrist to swipe her swollen clit with his thumb.

Her climax hurtled toward her. She almost wanted to laugh; they were both fully clothed and she didn’t know what to call him.

“You got a name?”

His rhythm stuttered, and she thrust frantically against his hand, trying to get the momentum back.

“Oh, fuck. Don’t stop. I’m so close,” she whined.

He hummed and flexed his fingers inside her, brushing a sensitive spot.

With a squeal, she drew one leg up and he carefully untangled his hand from her hair and tucked his forearm under her body, lifting her off the floor so Darcy sat on it like a shelf.

She didn’t have time to worry about how impressive it was because he’d squeezed a third finger into her. The fullness had her sole focus.

The heel of his hand nudged against her clit as he stroked her inner walls with his fingers.

The sensations were so intense she lost all control and clung to his body like a jellyfish. Her climax overwhelmed her senses and a broken cry left her lips as her face contorted in pleasure.

The shockwaves were strong enough to keep her from taking a full breath, so he stroked her and nuzzled at her neck until the tension in her body fell away and she hung limp in his arms.

“I was supposed to be thanking you,” she muttered.

Darcy stared as he brought his glistening hand to his mouth for a taste of her. He licked his palm, leaving a sheen on his plump lower lip she couldn’t help but kiss clean.

“Well, that was sexy,” he said as he wiped the rest of her juices on the back of his jeans.

“How about you set me down and I can show you how sexy I can be.”

“Doll, you don’t have to. That ain’t why I brought you back here. I’m not that type of fella.”

Darcy sat up, looking into his eyes with wicked intent. “I’m not offering because you expect me to, I want to see your dick.”

He froze as she slid off his arm and dropped to her knees, never breaking eye contact as she undid his belt and his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

“Make sure you wash these. They smell like you took a bath in my lady garden.”

He coughed to cover his shock and Darcy smirked up at him. She traced the almost obscene outline of his erection through his white cotton boxers. She hadn’t seen actual boxers on a man since the dawn of the boxer-brief, but they did nothing to hide the evidence of his massive trouser snake.

When she pulled the boxers down she gasped at the size of the cock that sprung up and almost hit her in the face. It was easily the best-looking one she’d ever seen, uniform in color and perfectly proportional.

The length impressed her, but his thickness stole the show. She was no size queen, but some places inside a woman require a penis of unusual size to get the attention they deserve, and his was spectacular. Her walls clenched in anticipation of being stretched past her limits.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. They’d been at it for fifteen minutes already. If she was going to get that monster inside her before they got caught, she had to pick up the pace.

She gripped him at the base with her hand and leaned in for the first taste.

Her tongue hit his overheated skin and he threw his head back, clenching both fists at his sides.

Darcy grinned and got to work, stroking everything beyond what fit in her mouth with her hand. She set a deliberate pace as she sucked him, but the only sounds she got out of him were tiny catches of breath.

That wasn’t good enough. She wanted to make him lose control the way he’d done to her, so she gathered her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed his left wrist, guiding his hand to take the place of hers.

He stared down at her with a worried frown so she licked her lips and said, “Show me what you like. Fuck my face.”

When her words clicked, his fist tightened in her hair, but he didn’t move her. She wasn’t having his passive behavior, so she took him in her mouth as far as she could without gagging. She flicked her eyes up to his and did nothing, challenging him to take control.

Tingles erupted over her scalp at the first light tug on the roots of her hair. She didn’t resist, allowing him complete control over her mouth.

He kept the depth shallow, bumping the back of her throat but not going down it. The pace was a different story; he went far faster than Darcy had.

Once she got used to it, she pulled out every trick she knew. Humming made him gasp. Pressing her tongue firmly against the underside of his shaft made his hand tighten almost to the point of pain. She ruined his careful control when she hollowed her cheeks like a fish; his hips bucked forward, sending him down her throat.

When she gagged on him, he released her hair and dropped to his knees, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

She swallowed hard and nodded.

His pants sat around his ankles and his spit-slicked cock bobbed between them. She would have laughed if her throat wasn’t so tense.

The tender kiss he pressed to her lips after he wiped the stray tears from her cheeks was far too serious for their situation.

She waved him off. “I’m fine. Now lay back.”

Darcy stood and slipped her pants and panties off and set them on the table beside the man’s cap.

He hadn’t moved at all, so she clapped her hands twice and said, “On your back, we don’t have all night and I’m not leaving until I take a ride on your disco stick.”

“You’re something else, baby girl,” he said as he followed her orders and got on his back.

He looked damn good. Darcy took in the width of his thighs with a low whistle and did a couple stretches.

He gave her a wide-eyed stare and she said, “What? Gotta limber up first.”

His cock twitched and her cheeks went hot when she remembered she was nude from the waist down and he’d seen _everything_. She shook it off and stood over him, one foot on either side of his hips.

Her knees hit the floor and she hissed. “This floor’s freezing. Is your butt cold?”

He shook his head. “I’ve had worse.”

Darcy didn’t know what he meant, but for some reason it made her sad, so she smoothed her hand over his chest. The metal at his wrist caught her eye again and she leaned in closer to see it.

He went to hide it from her, but she stopped him. “I noticed it earlier when you saved me. Can I see?”

He searched her eyes. Apparently what he saw in them was good, because he removed both his gloves and showed her what he’d been hiding.

Darcy grabbed it gently and turned his hand over in fascination. “This is awesome. No wonder you didn’t break a sweat holding me up earlier.”

The man was quiet, biting his lips as she examined his limb. When she was satisfied, she released his hand and scooted down and hovered over his dick before she took it in her hand.

It had softened some, no longer stiff enough to penetrate her easily but she had a solution.

She lifted her shirt and bra up and let her breasts swing free. His flesh hand came up to cup the soft mound of flesh and she guided the other hand up to its’ twin.

“Pinch my nipples,” she ordered as she stroked him back to full hardness.

When he throbbed in her hand she lined him up and sank down a few inches, stopping when he breeched her. His engorged head stretched her and she was grateful for the orgasm he’d given her earlier.

She glanced at the clock; five more minutes had passed. They didn’t have time for slow and easy, so she took a deep breath and bounced, nestling him snugly inside her inch by inch until he was fully seated.

“Holy shit,” she breathed.

It was better than she’d imagined. Every inch of her channel was engaged. She’d never been so full. She savored the stretch as long as she could, and rocked her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. The drag of his cock burned, but it was so fucking good.

It must have been good for him too, because he abandoned her nipples to grip her hips at their fullest point, squeezing her flesh until the sharp sensation made her gasp and clench him harder.

“Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth.

Darcy panted as he used her hips as leverage to move her forward and back at a punishing pace. She kept up her movements until her thighs burned and she collapsed forward against his chest with a groan.

He sat up and held her to him before he shuffled over to lay her down on the table she’d deposited her pants on.

When she got comfortable she reached between them and laughed. “You’re still in me? Dude. You’ve got some serious skills.”

He responded with several shallow thrusts and after her eyes stopped rolling back she leaned back on her hands and said, “Give it to me.”

His hands found their place on her hips again and he shunted her back and forth on his cock, swallowing her gasps and moans with his mouth when they grew too loud.

“I’m not gonna last much longer, doll,” he said.

“’S okay, just fuck me.”

He hitched her legs up over his biceps and pinned her to the table with his chest before he fucked her as deep and hard as he could. The table squeaked across the floor a few inches with each thrust until it hit the nearest wall.

Darcy’s second orgasm built fast with the new angle, and she grabbed his metal wrist and shoved his hand between them.

He got the idea and rubbed her clit with his thumb in time with his bone-jarring thrusts.

Her vision went white and the world around her ceased to exist as she came. When it all filtered back into place, a high pitched ringing in her ears drowned out her partner’s deep groan as he pulled out of her.

His cum splashed on her stomach in three hot streaks and it was enough to bring her out of her head.

She glanced down at the cooling opaque pools. “Oh. Thanks. I didn’t even think about condoms.”

“I asked where you wanted it. Guess you didn’t hear me.”

“I’m pretty sure I left the planet,” she said with a giggle.

The man grabbed a paper towel from the sink and wiped Darcy’s stomach clean and helped her up so she could wiggle back into her pants.

After he finished getting his own pants on, she cleared her throat. “We’ve been in here for a while, we should probably go before someone takes their break early.”

The man’s eyes widened, and he glanced at his watch. They’d been at it for twenty-eight minutes.

Before Darcy could reach for the door handle he said, “Hang on.”

She froze in place and he smoothed the tangles from her hair and cleaned up her smudged lipstick with his thumb.

He looked her over one more time and smiled. “Perfect.”

Her cheeks flushed and she couldn’t help feeling ridiculous. Out of everything they'd done, how was that the most intimate thing?

He retrieved his hat from the table and pulled it back on. When he pulled open the door and stood to the side, allowing her to go first she shook her head and flashed him a smile.

“Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you. You were amazing.”

Darcy glanced around. The store was still empty. If she was lucky, her cart would still be where she left it and she could finish shopping.

She didn’t know what to say, so she stepped in close and tilted her head to the side to avoid getting her glasses knocked off by the brim of his cap and kissed him. It felt more like a promise than a goodbye.

When she pulled back, she couldn’t name the emotion she found in his eyes.

“Think we’ll ever run into each other again?”

He shrugged. “Stranger things have happened.”

She laughed out loud; if only he knew the things she’d seen. “That’s for damn sure. See you around…” she paused, still not knowing his name.

“James.”

“James,” she finished with a smile. “I’m Darcy.”

“It was nice to meet you, Darcy.”

“You too,” she replied.

They stood there until Darcy could no longer stand the awkwardness and walked away from him, heading for the last place she saw her cart. When she glanced behind her to wave, he was gone.

* * *

Darcy didn’t stumble across him again, though not for lack of trying.

After a month she broke down and purchased the coconut conditioner he used. If Jane noticed her new tropical scent, she didn’t say anything.

The thing Jane did comment on was how Darcy zeroed in on any man nearby with long dark hair or a baseball cap and went to the same store on the same day and time each week.

After three months Darcy settled down, resigned to the fact that the best lay of her life was a one-time thing, and after six she only thought about him when she masturbated half the time.

Darcy moved on in most respects after a year. She couldn’t remember what he tasted like anymore, or what he sounded like when he fucked her.

All her progress was ruined when his face flashed across the evening news a year and a half later. She dropped a fresh pan of lasagna right on the kitchen floor, and within minutes her computer was on her lap and she was looking up anything she could find about James Buchanan Barnes, the man people called the Winter Soldier.

No matter what the media said, a part of her didn’t believe her James did what he was accused of. The James she met was so kind and tender; if he was guilty, it hadn’t been his idea.

She made a plan in her mind to head for the US as soon as the Avengers brought him back. No matter how long it took.

She’d waited a year for him, how much could a little more hurt?


End file.
